


Dollhouse

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey are siblings, Dolls, F/M, Hux in a Dress, Hux is a drag queen, Huxloween, Is it voyeurism if a kid is watching?, M/M, Sex, Tea Party, Threats, Trick or treat give Ben something sweet to eat, What if they're all dolls?, cross dressing, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: Hux is called to take care of Ben and Rey while their parents are away. Things take a different rhythm after tea party.Huxloween Day 4





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so a few things: 
> 
> 1\. Hux is actually a guy, but he wears feminine clothes and we'll refer to him as she/her.
> 
> 2\. This is based on the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> 3\. This is not beta'd because I decided to write it yesterday, but when I got home I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as I went to bed. So I wrote this in the middle of class today.
> 
> 4\. The link to Hux's second outfit is on the end notes.
> 
> 5\. This is the Day 4 in the Huxloween challenge calendar 
> 
> I'll let you read now. Hope you enjoy it :)

Dollhouse

As soon as she wakes up and finishes dressing herself, Rey runs to the living room, where she proceeds to hug her mom and her dad.  
"Good morning, mommy! Good morning, daddy!" She says in her high pitched voice.  
"Good morning, sweetie! Did you sleep well?" Her mom asks and she nods energetically. "That's very good, honey!"  
"Rey, remember when your mom and I said we'd have to go away for the day?"  
"Yeah, daddy. Did you manage to find us a nanny?"  
"Just in time, honey! We found one very adorable Mrs. H. Well, Benny did, actually, but at least it's someone he won't disrespect!"  
"Oh? So it's one of Ben's classmates? Is she pretty?" She looks to her mom. "What does she look like, mommy?"  
"Oh, she looks like a porcelain doll, with her pale skin and gorgeous orange hair. And she has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She's also very polite, you'll see."  
At this very moment, Rey's brother enters the room. He doesn't spare them as much as a glance as he rushes to the front door, his cell phone in hand and dressed up as if he's about to leave, in his tight black jeans, his white shirt written What the hell in black letters and his leather jacket thrown carelessly in his shoulders. The noise of his black high heels making annoying noises in the wooden floor.  
Rey watches as Ben opens the door and gives their nanny the shittest grin he has.  
"Hux. Welcome to my noble house."  
"My house is much better, I'll let you know." Mrs. H enters the house and gives Ben's cheek a light kiss. "Good morning to you, too." She then looks at the rest of the family and gives them a beautiful smile. "Good morning, Organa-Solo family. Am I too early?"  
"Absolutely not! Good morning, Mrs. H! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Rey and Ben's mom rushes to the nanny and exchanges a hug and a kiss to each cheek with her. "Han and I are just about to leave! Oh, this our daughter, Rey."  
"Hi!" Rey smiles at the nanny, who smiles back.  
"Hello, Rey, how are you?"  
"I'm great, Mrs. H! And you?"  
"I'm great as well, Rey, thank you for asking!"  
"Mrs. H, thank you for coming. We have to leave now, but we'll be back eight pm. If you need some cash, just ask Ben. He'll have some, i'm sure." The parents wave their goodbyes before they leave.  
"Rey, have your breakfast. Hux will change her clothes and be back in a few minutes."  
Rey frowns as she looks at Hux's clothes. She's wearing a tight black jeans and high heels just like Ben, but her shirt is black and written "keep calm and kick some ass" in golden letters and she wears no jacket.  
"What's wrong with her clothes? And she didn't bring a bag with her, where will she get other clothes from?"  
"Yesterday I left a dress of mine with your brother, Rey. It was raining and it would be safe with him. I am quite fond of it and would like to wear it for the day. Excuse me." She quickly climbs up the stairs and enters Ben's room.  
"How does she know your room?"  
"She's the friend I'm always talking to on Skype. Now let's go have some breakfast."  
They go to the kitchen and fill each a bowl with cereals. In no time they finish it all and rush to Ben's room just in time to see their nanny step out of the bathroom.  
She is wearing a three quarters opaque white stockings and a pair of dark purple Mary Jane shoes.  
Her petticoat and long sleeved blouse are colored in black and dark purple. Her hair is longer than before and styled in two perfect ponytails, one to each side of her head and the both of them long enough to reach the half of her breasts.  
Her make up is simple but hides most of her freckles and there's a soft red gloss applied to her lips.  
"Wow. You're looking so cute!" Rey exclaims, then adds "I mean, not that you're not beautiful, its just before you were deadly beautiful and I was sure you were planning to kill Benny, but now you have this cute outfit and ya know... heh"  
A small chuckle leaves Hux's lips. "Thank you, Rey." She then looks up at Ben, who is taller than ever now that she took her high heels off. "Hey, you ok?"  
"Yeah. It's just. You look stunning. I'm rather impressed, considering, you know." He stops at that and Rey frowns.  
"I don't. Considering what?" Ben and Hux share a look before they both shake their heads.  
"Nothing to worry about, Rey. Your brother just can't admit that I'm awesome." Hux smirks deviously at that before she smiles sweetly at Rey. "So, what do you want to do?"  
"Can we have tea party?" Rey beams and Ben grunts.  
"Of course we can! Ben, let's go!" Ben grunts again as he follows the girls of his life to Rey's room. They set up the table and add one more chair to it.  
"So, I'm a princess and Ben is a prince. Dad and mom are the king and queen. What do you want to be?"  
"Uh. I don't know... I could be Ben's girlfriend."  
"Nah. Ben is gay. You could be his doll, tho. Like, if he is a ventriloquist or, or I don't know, you could be his daughter."  
"Oh, so you're gay?" Hux looks at Ben and he just sighs a 'shut up, Hux'. "Well, then, I think I could be his beloved doll."  
Hux then puts her hands on Ben's shoulders and presses down until he sits on the chair. She then sits on his lap, crosses one knee on top of the other and leans her back comfortably on Ben's chest.  
Rey tries to ignore as best as she can the possessive way her brother's arms loop around Hux's small waist and rubs his nose on her neck.

**Shouldn't we address him properly?**  
**No.**

"So, brother, did you get a new doll, after all?" Rey requires to fill some background noise as she serves them both some invisible tea.  
"Indeed, sister. Ain't her so beautiful, tho? I could even give her a name." Ben kisses Hux's cheek with a wet and loud sound.  
"Ew, Benny. You shouldn't dirt her like that." Rey sticks her arm and, with a piece of cloth she had lying around, she cleans Hux's cheek. When she sits again, she drinks a bit of her tea. "But yes, she is rather pretty. For once, I am proud of you, brother."  
"Thank you, sister. It's very nice of you. How did you sleep to-" Ben is interrupted by the sound of yelling and glass breaking. The three of them go incredibly quiet.  
they watch, in horror, as their neighbors put on their pyjamas and climb into their bed. The girls turn off the light and everything goes dark.

It is only one hour later that the noises stop. The yelling stopped some time ago, but was followed by random slapping of flesh noises and intense moaning. And now life is relatively nice.  
If Rey ignores the sounds coming from the dining room.  
Thanking that her eyes have already adjusted to the lack of light, Rey gets up and goes to the room, ready to tell the other occupants of the house to shut up or else they'll wake their owners up.  
The scene to which she walks in has her stopping in her tracks. She widens her plastic eyelids as she sees her brother smacking his body to Hux's.  
well, not exactly like that. Truth be told, Hux is sitting on the dining table with her legs hugging Ben's waist. And Ben has the front part of Hux's skirt covering his head as he keeps hitting Hux's pelvis with his own.  
And, of course, they're making the same sounds as the parents of the girls. Although now they just screamed and then started to pant.  
Rey watches as Ben lowers the skirt and hugs Hux really tight. She takes a step back as Hux's glass eyes stare right at her plastic ones.  
"I hope your sister knows how to keep a secret. I'd hate to have to flush her and your parents down the toilet."

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.hell0cosplay.com/images/cosplay10/k-anime-cosplay-anna-kushina-gothic-lolita-dress-costume.jpg
> 
> ^^^ Hux's dress.
> 
> What the hell did I write? This doesn't even makes sense.


End file.
